Stay
by angel4bella
Summary: After Dumbledore's death Draco is forced to go into hiding, leaving Pansy all alone in regret. What happens when Draco suddenly comes back into her life, but the Boy Wonder is secretly watching them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Missing You

The trees and mountains just seem seemed to pass by on the way to Hogwarts. Setting her forehead against the window, Pansy Parkinson stared at the sky which was rather dark at 4:30 in the afternoon. She was alone in the compartment as Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were in another compartment while Millicent Bulstrode went out to go look for the food trolley. And yes, Draco Malfoy hadn't come back to Hogwarts that year because of what he had done the previous year. Nobody at Hogwarts knew that he was a Death Eater and he tried to kill Dumbledore that unforgettable night besides Harry Potter and his friends, well with the exception of Pansy of course.

Pansy knew that it would be a lie if she said that she didn't miss him. This was obvious to everyone around her. Over the summer she didn't eat much nor did she go out of her room. All she ever thought about was what happened that faithful night, before all the chaos and murders happened, when Draco burst into the Slytherin Common Room looking for her.

"_Draco! You scared me. Where have you been? I've been looking for you." Pansy said as she closed the open book that was laying on her lap. Draco's features lightened as he approached her. They were alone in the common room as everybody else was already fast asleep._

"_It's going to happen tonight." Draco said staring at her, expressionless. Pansy stood up from the couch and stared into his eyes. It was cold and lifeless. She wasn't sure if he was serious or not._

"_You told me that last night." Pansy said barely in a whisper as Draco nodded. He rummaged through his pocket and pulled something out careful not to show it to Pansy._

"_Well, I made a mistake. The Death Eaters are already here and Dumbledore and Potter are going to arrive soon. I promise you tonight is the night." Draco said a smirk playing upon his lips._

"_But didn't you say that you're going to leave Hogwarts forever after you've killed Dumbledore?" Pansy said her eyes searching for something in his eyes again, anything to determine if he really was ready to do such damage to his name._

"_Yes" He replied coldly as Pansy winced. The voice inside her head screamed for a few seconds. 'This can't be happening!' It kept screaming until Pansy shook her head letting her long brown hair cascade down her face._

"_What about me?" Pansy whispered. Draco fell silent and seemed to clutch the velvet box in his hand harder. With his other hand, he lifted her head up by her chin and pressed his lips on hers. His lips were cold yet soft. Pansy's arms were now wrapped around his neck and his left arm was wrapped around her waist._

_They broke apart and Pansy stared at him unable to speak. He on the other hand seemed to be arguing with himself on the inside. Slowly, he showed her the small velvet box in his right hand and opened it to reveal a white gold band with numerous diamonds all around._

_Pansy gasped as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. She was speechless. Tears were building up in her eyes but Slytherins never cry and no tear seemed to drop._

"_I promised my father and your father that I will marry you. We are betrothed to each other and this is a promise that I will come back for you." Draco said his voice deep and stern._

"_Betrothed? Hold on, so that's the only reason you've ever taken notice in me? That's the reason why you've been spending so much time with me? Why didn't you tell me before? Could you fucking enlighten me?" Pansy screamed loudly. Draco pulled her closer to him and glared at her._

"_Don't be a prat Pansy! You know how I feel about you." Draco hissed as Pansy's eyes glared fiercely back at his._

"_Then how can you keep such a thing from me? How can our parents keep such a thing from me? How long has this been going on? How fucking long?" Pansy screamed again as Draco closed his eyes and breathed deeply before opening them back again._

"_I was only supposed to tell you on your 17th birthday at your father's orders. He told me not to tell you until your birthday ball no sooner no later. And they told me about us being betrothed the summer before our first year." Draco said as Pansy's eyes narrowed and her cheeks were flushed with red. She wasn't blushing, she was fuming._

"_Then why are you telling me this now?" Pansy said looking up to him her eyes like a hawk's. Draco just stood there his arms dropping to the side and his arms drooping from its usual poised position._

"…_because I might never see you again." Draco said with a different tone in his voice, one that was weak and hurt. It took Pansy a few seconds to think about what he had just said. It just confused her even more and just gave up trying to understand._

"_Somehow, I can't believe anything you say anymore." And with that Pansy threw the ring at him and stormed out of the common room to the girls' dormitories leaving Draco, who stared at the discarded ring on the floor. Clutching it in his right palm he shook his head and left the common room to fend with his duties._

"Pansy you'll never guess who I saw at the back of the train!" Millicent Bulstrode said bursting into the compartment with an armful of chocolate frogs, grape flavored pixy dust and fizzling cold butterbeers.

Pansy rolled her eyes and looked at the much bigger girl before sighing. She watched Millicent sit down on the seat across her and munch on a chocolate frog before speaking again, still with a mouthful of the chocolate frog.

"Well, aren't you curious at all?" Millicent asked eagerly as Pansy shook her head uninterested. Millicent handed Pansy a butterbeer, which Pansy gladly accepted and shook her head.

"I saw Viktor Krum." Millicent mumbled making it loud enough for Pansy to hear. Pansy straightened up for a moment and stared at the Slytherin girl in front of her.

"As in, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang the one who declined me as his date for the Yule Ball for that mudblood Granger?" Pansy half asked half shouted as Millicent simply nodded with a smile before swallowing some pixy dust which made her teeth turn purple.

"What the hell is he doing here? He has no business in Hogwarts! I bet he's here for that mudblood." Pansy said crossing her arms in front of her chest. Millicent laughed sending some pixy dust on the floor. She knew very well that Pansy liked Viktor Krum and was extremely jealous of Hermione Granger.

"No he isn't here for Granger, he's our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and it's possible he's also the new Head of our house." Millicent said nodding as Pansy's eyes widened with both fear and surprise.

"Huat? You are kidding aren't you? It isn't funny Millicent! Tell me that this is all a joke so I can go back to my mournful self." Pansy said standing up as Millicent looked up at the petite girl.

"I wish I could say it is a joke but hell no, it isn't Pansy. I'm not joking." Millicent said as Pansy abruptly sat back down on the seat with a loud thump and glared at the ceiling.

Just when Pansy thought that things weren't going to get any worse Viktor Krum opened the compartment door with a big smile. He walked in and looked at the girls rather excitedly.

"Um, excuz me vould yu mind iv I zit vir wiv yu?" He said grinning as Pansy gaped and Millicent giggled. Pansy had expected him to look exactly like he did 3 years before but she was truly mistaken. He was much, much handsomer to say the least. His face was more developed, his cheeks were plumper, his lips were redder, his eyes had more twinkle to them and not to mention that he was bigger and that he looked like he had worked out everyday.

"No we don't mind Professor Viktor. If you'll excuse me, I need to go to the little girl's room." Millicent said winking at Pansy. Pansy knew that Millicent wasn't going to the bathroom at all. She was just doing this to torture her.

As the compartment doors shut after Millicent, Krum sat down right beside Pansy and took of his robe. He set it down beside him and turned his attention to Pansy who was trying her best not to look at him.

"Don't I nu yu?" Krum asked Pansy as she rolled her eyes and nodded. He furrowed his brows trying to remember where he had seen or met Pansy when it hit him.

"Veren't yu d vone vu asked me te d vall?" Krum said as Pansy's cheeks turned pink. She turned the other direction and began to mentally slap herself.

"Iz zumthin wrong?" He asked as Pansy looked at him and shook her head. This was getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Ver iz your vlonde vriend?" Krum asked, obviously meaning Draco. Pansy winced and shook her head. This was something she didn't want to talk about.

"He's not in Hogwarts anymore." Pansy replied under her breath as Krum nodded and lowered his head.

"Oh, zo zat means yu do not have a voyvriend?" Krum asked as Pansy raised her brows. She wasn't expecting that question, especially from Viktor Krum.

"Well, Draco and I weren't really boyfriend and girlfriend." Pansy explained nervously as Krum watched her hands move back and forth for no reason.

"Ah" Krum said nodding. Pansy wondered why Krum sounded relieved when she had said that Draco and her weren't an item. It was if he was interested in her.

"Why do you ask Viktor? I mean Professor." Pansy said as Krum simply smiled.

"No reazon, jaz curiouz. By ze vay I am looking vor somevody to teach me zome English zeeing az zat I don't zpeak it vell, vould yu mind iv yu teach me?" Krum asked as Pansy sat there for a moment debating with herself if she would say yes or no. After much argument with the voice in her head she nodded and agreed.

"I zal tell Provezor McGonugaal later." Krum said as Pansy giggled.

"It's McGonagall." Pansy said correcting him as his face twisted into a frown.

"McGugunall?" He said as Pansy bit her lip trying her best to keep in her laughter.

"It's alright, you'll get it soon." She said smiling at him. That seemed to be the only genuine smile that Pansy had flashed after the night Draco left. It only took a mispronounced name from Viktor Krum to make her smile.

The train came to a halt and Pansy suddenly realized that this was going to be the last time she was going to ride the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts. She frowned a bit and stood up removing the wrinkles on her robe and putting her wand in her pocket.

Krum followed and put back on his robe. They both exited the compartment and joined the crowding Hogwarts students in the hallway of the train. Suddenly, a shrieking voice came from behind.

"Viktor!" Hermione Granger shrieked as Krum looked behind him where the curly haired girl stood.

"Hermiyone! Long time nu ze." He said nodding and smiling at her. Pansy took this cue to leave seeing as she didn't feel like dealing with the mudblood or her friends at all. She met up with Millicent who was giggling as she saw her.

"So, how did it go?" She asked grinning as they walked up to the castle. The sky was now pitch black and the air seemed very heavy. You could see your breath due to the cold.

"How did what go?" Pansy said playing stupid and didn't look at Millicent at all.

"Don't be an idiot Pansy. You know what I mean." Millicent said punching Pansy on the shoulder making the smaller girl bump into Blaise Zabini who was right next to her.

"Nothing happened alright so will you quit it." Pansy said getting annoyed. Millicent frowned and pouted as Pansy rolled her eyes.

"By the way, Goyle told me that Draco sent Crabbe and him an owl during the summer." Millicent huffed as Pansy's breath caught in her throat when she heard Draco's name. "The owl said that Crabbe and Goyle should keep a close watch on you in case something happens to you or if Potter suspects you of being a Death Eater too." Millicent continued as Pansy sighed and lowered her head.

"So he's assigning Crabbe and Goyle as my bodyguards? Rich, Draco really rich." Pansy muttered as Millicent laughed.

"That just shows how he cares for you. He still loves you Pansy." Millicent said making Pansy gag.

"Love? Please Millicent, the only reason he is doing this is he doesn't want to get in trouble with my father or his." Pansy said a matter of factly.

"What does your father and his father have to do with him trying to make sure you're safe?" Millicent asked as Pansy sighed and shook her head. She didn't tell anyone about them being betrothed, no one not even Millicent.

"We're betrothed to each other." Pansy whispered as Millicent looked at the brown haired girl beside her.

"I know about that. Hell, everyone knows except you." Millicent said as Pansy glared at her.

"So you knew about this too? All this time you knew too? Why the hell do people keep something like this from me? Do they think it's funny or something? Argh!" Pansy said as they entered the Great Hall where many students were already seated at their specific house's table. The sorting was about to begin and Pansy and Millicent sat at the Slytherin table where Crabbe and Goyle reserved them seats.

"Hey Pansy! How did your summer go?" Goyle asked smiling as Pansy rolled her eyes and laid her head down on the table.

"Fine Goyle, just peachy." Pansy mumbled as McGonagall stood up in front and announced the sorting rules. Pansy lifted her head from the table and glanced at the staff table where Krum was now seated in between Professor Slughorn and Hagrid. Pansy threw him a smile and as his eyes met hers, he smiled back giving a little wave. Some students turned to look at Pansy curious at who the new teacher was acknowledging. At this, Pansy let out a groan and laid her forehead back on the table where she repeatedly bumped it on the oak mass.

"You're forehead is going to get all red and big if you aren't careful. Believe me Draco made me hit my head on a table repeatedly once, when I forgot to give you his Valentine's Day present." Crabbe said while licking a caramel coated lollipop which he didn't finish in the train. Pansy's head shot up and her eyes were like slits.

"What do you mean Valentine's Day present? Draco has never given me a present on Valentine's Day before." Pansy said raising a brow as Crabbe blushed and smiled innocently glancing at Goyle.

"That's why Draco made me hit my head on a table. I ate the chocolates that I was supposed to give you from him. He never sends the presents himself or with his name though. He always expects that you'll know it was from him. Now we know that you had no idea it was from him." Crabbe said as Goyle nodded laughing. Millicent joined the laughing and banged her fist on the table which made some of the plates and utensils bounce and clatter.

"So all those Valentine's Day presents from who I thought was my secret admirer was actually from him?" Pansy asked as Goyle again nodded with a grin. Pansy's heart fluttered a bit as she remembered all the presents that was given to her by Draco.

"You remember the silver necklace that was under your pillow last Valentine's?" Goyle asked as Pansy's eyebrows raised.

"Yes, did you put that there?" Pansy asked grabbing the silver chain through her shirt as Goyle shook his head and grinned. Crabbe even gave a little snort as Millicent giggled.

"No, Draco was the one who put it there. And believe me he spent so much time thinking on what to get you and how to surprise you. Did you notice the inscription behind the picture of you he put in there?" Goyle asked again as Pansy's eyes widened. She pulled the locket out of her shirt and opened it. She carefully took out the picture that was inside and there she saw what she didn't see before.

'_D.M. & P.P."_

"Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson" Millicent said smiling as Crabbe snorted again, this time very loudly making some of the Slytherin students giggle and point.

"It wasn't if he really meant it though." Pansy whispered tracing the inscription with her fingers.

"And how do you know that he didn't mean it? Draco might have been the biggest playboy but believe me Pansy only one girl had his heart. If he didn't feel anything for you he could have called off the betrothment and he was far from doing that." Blaise Zabini said smiling lightly as Pansy, unsure closed her eyes and shook her head trying to shake away the thought that she still had feelings for Draco Malfoy.

A/N: Yeah I know I'm lame but forgive me this is my first Harry Potter fiction. :P Anywhoo, please review you guys I wanna know what you guys think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alrighty thanks for the reviews you guys! I really do appreciate it and by the way I sort of overdid Krum's accent in the last chapter. Hehe. Sorry, it's all fixed now. I checked HP GoF book last night and realized that he only made the 'w' 'v' and that he sometimes makes the 'v' 'ff'. And this story is my version of book 7. Lmfao. Yeah it may be lame but I'm trying. :P

Chapter 2

"Pansy! Wake up!" Millicent shouted for the fourth time as the dark haired girl once again rolled to the other side of her bed mumbling still half asleep.

"It's Saturday… no classes… beauty sleep… wake up late… stop being a pest." Pansy mumbled as Millicent pushed her off her bed. Pansy's head hit the table right next to her bed making her wake up instantly. She clutched the back of her head and abruptly got up and wore a familiar fuming expression on her face. Her hair was a mess and her pajamas were in a tangle. Millicent smiled innocently and pretended not to laugh.

"That hurt like shit you know. You could have caused severe brain damage to my brain and you don't even have the fucking decency to say sorry?" Pansy hissed rubbing the back of her head as Millicent rolled her eyes and pointed at something at the top of Pansy's dresser.

"You know Pansy you're really cranky when you wake up, regardless of the fact that I pushed you off your bed. And that came for you earlier. I thought it would be good of me to wake you up." Millicent said sitting back on her bed and flipping open her copy of Advanced Potion Making. Pansy's teeth clenched as well as her free hand. She couldn't believe that Millicent would wake her up for a bloody owl!

"So you woke me up for that? Great work Millicent I applaud you." Pansy said sarcastically stalking to her dresser and ripping the envelope open not even looking at the writing at the back.

"Believe me once you've read that you'll regret ever getting mad at me for waking you up." Millicent mumbled as Pansy glared at her and then settled her gave upon the letter again.

_Pansy,_

_I know you're still mad at me. I tried talking to my father and yours about the betrothement but there's absolutely no changing their minds. At the very least know that I have and still love you._

_Draco_

_P.S._

_I sent the ring._

Pansy read the letter over and over again until she was absolutely sure that it was Draco's handwriting. It was and there was no denying it. Tears were upon her eyes and she quickly wiped them away as Millicent walked over to where she was standing.

"You don't have to hide your crying from me Pansy. After all I am your best friend." Millicent said as she handed her a tissue. Pansy reluctantly took it and wiped away the remainder of her tears. Her eyes searched the desk for the discarded envelope and found it all torn up. Pansy took it and opened what was left of the parchment and found the same white gold diamond encrusted ring that Draco gave her just a few months prior.

Pansy stared at it for a moment and then clenched her hand in which the ring was placed. She put it near her heart and dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Millicent sat next to her friend and wrapped a comforting arm around Pansy's shoulders. Pansy turned to look at Millicent and laid her head on Millicent's shoulder. Her cries soon turned into sobbing as the pain of knowing that Draco loves her echoed in her mind.

_Flashback_

"_Pansy look out!" Millicent shouted as a hex flew a few inches away Pansy's face._

"_Where the hell did that bloody thing come from?" Pansy shrieked as her head sharply turned to see who had conjured the spell. It was none other than Draco Malfoy grinning blowing the end of his wand like a smoking gun._

"_You little prat! You are going to pay Draco! Mark my words you're going to pay ferret boy!" Pansy screamed stalking towards Draco who was trying to look like he was scared._

"_Ooooooh! Help me Crabbe! Help me Goyle! She's going to get me!" Draco said laughing sarcastically as Pansy stopped right in front of him and kicked his crotch. Draco's eyes widened and the pain had set in. He grabbed his groin and began hissing in pain. He dropped to his knees and soon enough he was rolling around in the floor still in pain._

"_Now look whose writhing in pain. Don't worry Draco; Draco Jr. will be fine he'll just get a little swelled up." Pansy whispered into his ear as Draco's face twitched angrily. Pansy loved how she had this control over him. The taste of sweet victory was just too enticing._

"_I promise you Pansy you're going to regret you ever kicked your fiancé." Draco muttered as Pansy's eyes furrowed. Crabbe and Goyle helped Draco up and began dusting off the dust that had collected on his robes._

"_What did you say?" Pansy asked stepping closer to Draco trying to intimidate him. Draco simply smirked and fixed his hair._

"_Nothing"_

Pansy and Millicent were already headed to the Great Hall. Not a lot of people were in the corridors probably because they were catching up on sleep. As soon as they arrived at the Great Hall they saw in the near right the Gryffindor table was in some kind of frenzy.

"What do you think is going on there?" Millicent whispered to Pansy as Pansy craned her neck to see what was going on beneath the crowding. And then Pansy saw him. The messy hair, the round glasses and the lightning bolt scar.

"It's Potter." Pansy hissed as Millicent's face turned into a scowl. Pansy immediately continued her walking towards the Slytherin table where Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were already seated. She took a seat right next to Blaise and shook her head.

"What the hell is Potter doing here? I thought that he wouldn't be going back here anymore." Pansy said as she collected food on her plate. Blaise merely sighed and put down the book that he was reading and glanced over to where Potter was seated right next to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

"Apparently he's going to be interrogating some students involved with Draco in order to find his whereabouts. He thinks that we somehow know where Draco is." Blaise said bitterly as Pansy's eyes shot an icy glare at him not believing what he had just said.

"You mean he's going to interrogate us? For Merlin's sake! That's just… It doesn't matter! I won't cooperate." Pansy huffed slamming her fork down as a few first year Slytherins glanced at her and immediately went back to their eating.

"It's not like we want to either but if it means that we're going to get detention if we don't then I'd rather cooperate. Besides I've had my share of detentions. It's not like we can tell him anything useful. We don't even know where Draco is anyway so Potter will never get a thing out of us." Goyle said munching on a cinnamon roll. Pansy in that moment closed her eyes and visualized herself pulling her hair out.

"But the thing is what if Potter finds out that Draco's been owling us? Don't you think that he might use it to find where Draco is?" Pansy said barely in a whisper as Blaise's eyebrows rose.

"What do you mean _Draco's been owling us_? He hasn't been owling us…" Blaise said trailing off as he saw the expression on Pansy's face. "Oh… Draco just sent you an owl didn't he?" Blaise said as Pansy nodded and glanced at the expression on Crabbe and Goyle's faces. They looked freakishly happy which both scared and made Pansy laugh.

"No wonder you have the ring." Blaise said referring to the ring on Pansy's finger. Pansy sat there for a moment blushing as she tried to conceal the ring beneath her robes but Millicent firmly touched her arm and shook her head.

"I think I'll go up to the common room now. I still need to tell mum about what Potter's doing. He's not going to get me that easy." Pansy said under her breath as she got up from her seat leaving her barely touched food behind. Crabbe glanced at it and then to Millicent as if asking permission to eat it. Millicent grumpily nodded as Crabbe ate Pansy's salad and muffins.

Pansy's footsteps echoed through the halls as she once again descended the staircase to the dungeon. Around the corner she could faintly hear the sound of 2 people talking, one male and one female. As she rounded the corner she was face to face with Professor McGonagall and Viktor Krum.

"There she is right nov." Krum said smiling and glancing at Pansy as Professor McGonagall nodded. Her pointed face was aged as ever. Perhaps the stress did get to her. After all being headmaster wasn't as easy as some thought. Dumbledore just made it look easy.

"Miss Parkinson you shall be Professor Krum's English tutor until further notice. I have notified your mother and she has gladly allowed you. You and Professor Krum will be starting your sessions on Monday evening in the DADA classroom. That is all for now. I shall be checking on you from time to time if there are any problems." Professor McGonagall finished nodding at Pansy who nodded back. Professor McGonagall walked away leaving Krum and Pansy behind.

Pansy glanced at Krum who had a huge smile plastered upon his face. Pansy, to be polite, smiled back and began walking again towards the Slytherin common room when Krum called her name.

"Pansy vould you mind if you eat breakfast vith me at my office?" Krum asked as Pansy's cheeks went slightly pink. Suddenly her heart beat went faster and she could feel her cheeks burning.

"Uh… no thank you Viktor… I mean Professor. I just ate breakfast and I don't think it's allowed for a student to be involved with a teacher besides school matters." Pansy said as Krum nodded his smile never disappearing from his face. He quickly made a bow and walked away. Pansy suddenly began slapping herself mentally again for not saying yes.

'_Damn you conscience! Damn you!'_ The voice inside Pansy's head screamed as she stalked towards the Slytherin common room. The portrait of the knight on the horse was still. It was if it was a normal muggle painting until Pansy was right in front of it.

"Well hello Miss. Password?" The knight said his armor cluttering while he bowed.

"Avada Kedavra" Pansy muttered as the knight nodded. The portrait swung outward letting Pansy in the common room where numerous Slytherins sat in their pajamas talking to each other. In the far corner she could hear some 2nd year girls talking about how Draco tried to kill Dumbledore and that Snape killed Dumbledore instead because Draco was such a coward. Pansy's head swung abruptly in their direction and her icy glare was present again.

"Draco Malfoy is no coward." Pansy bellowed as the 2nd year girls jumped in surprise as well as the other Slytherin students who were standing and sitting nearby. They quickly realized that it was Draco Malfoy's girlfriend standing before them. They all nodded terrified of what Pansy might do to them. They scurried over to a nearby couch and started talking about Viktor Krum being the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Pansy spun on her heel and went to the girls' dormitories before she could hear another word. She knew that she could explode again if she heard those girls talking about how hot and good-looking Viktor Krum was. As she arrived at the landing of the staircase she could hear her room mate, Alexandra screaming bloody murder.

Pansy burst through the door and found Alexandra on her bed under the sheets. Pansy quickly shut the door and hurried over to Alexandra's bed peeling away the sheets.

"What's wrong? What happened Alex?" Pansy asked as Alexandra slowly opened her eyes and stared at Pansy. She pointed at the far corner of the room where a figure was standing in the shadows. Pansy froze and her heart started to beat faster again. She could see sleek blonde hair, silver eyes and very pale skin beneath the shadows.

"Draco…" Pansy said as the figure in the shadows appeared. One of the most wanted men in the wizard world and the one who she truly loved was standing right before her his smirk still spread upon his face. Alexandra gave a small yelp as Pansy looked at her and told her it was alright.

"…but… but… He's Draco Malfoy! He tried to kill Dumbledore!" Alexandra said barely in a whisper as Pansy nodded glancing at Draco who had took it upon himself to sit on Pansy's bed.

"Listen Alex do you promise not to tell anyone about this?" Pansy asked as Alexandra nodded hysterically. Pansy and Alexandra were not that close but they were friends. Their parents were also friends and if Pansy was not mistaken her parents were also Death Eaters.

"Maybe I should just go down to the common room." Alexandra said standing up from the bed and smoothing out her brown hair. Not taking her eyes of Pansy.

"Maybe you should." Draco said as Alexandra swallowed hard and tried to walk calmly out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind her Pansy muttered a spell that locked the door. She flicked her wand again and with another spell she made the room sound proof.

As Pansy was about to face Draco she felt a cold hand on hers. She quickly spun around and realized that her face and his were inches apart. Pansy quickly lowered her head and moved away from Draco before anything happened. She was trying to work up the courage to say something when Draco spoke first.

"I saw you with Krum." Draco muttered as Pansy looked up at him, her eyes distraught and confused. Pansy opened her mouth to speak but Draco stopped her and spoke again.

"The ceremony is set for Christmas." Draco said as Pansy furrowed her brows and sat down on her bed, looking at the green and silver comforter intently. Draco glanced at her and then out the window for a second.

"What ceremony? Your marking ceremony?" Pansy asked as Draco shook his head. He wasn't as thin as he was the year before. And he had a bruise on his cheek. A bruise that looked very much recent.

"Our wedding ceremony. Our parents thought it would be a good idea for us to have it at Christmas seeing as it's going to be your 17th birthday." Draco said as Pansy's eyes widened. _'What! We're already getting married? Why in Merlin's name are we doing this so soon!'_

"Draco, is this what we want? I mean we're not necessarily on the best terms here. Besides, if this gets out the ministry would also come after me." Pansy said as Draco stood there his teeth clenching and unclenching.

"So you don't want to marry me, is that it? Bloody hell Pansy it's not like we have a choice! I risked being captured and being seen just for you to say that you don't agree to us getting married?" Draco shouted. Pansy stood up from her bed and slapped him leaving a red mark on his left cheek. Tears were falling from her eyes and her nose was turning red.

"How dare you say that I don't want to marry you! You arrogant prat!" Pansy shouted back her voice trembling. Draco simply laughed and held his left cheek for a moment. Pansy couldn't believe he was laughing at her. He was laughing at her!

"Why are you laughing? There's nothing funny about what I said." Pansy shrieked wiping the tears from her face as Draco grinned.

"Yes there was. You called me an arrogant prat. I miss you calling me that." Draco said as he cockily raised his brows up and down making Pansy laugh along with him. Draco chose this time to steal a kiss and held Pansy's chin while he pressed his lips upon hers. It took almost 5 seconds for Pansy to find out what was happening before she slowly broke away and smiled at him.

"So, are we back together again?" Draco asked as Pansy gave a little giggle making Draco's smile widen. Pansy bit her lower lip and pondered for what seemed like hours for Draco when he noticed Pansy's head moving up and down.

"I knew you could never say no to me." Draco said smirking as Pansy slapped his arm hard making him jump and rub it vigorously.

"Ow! That hurt. Don't you start with me puggy." Draco said as Pansy slapped his other arm making him jump again. He rubbed his other arm and looked at the girl glaring in front of him. Alright, they made up and now they were on fighting/arguing/friends terms now. Great, his plan had worked. He managed to make Pansy forgive him.

"At least I don't look like an albino." Pansy sneered as Draco gaped at her making hissing noises. He took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at her trunk full of her shirts and jeans. His lips spread into a menacing smile as he shouted rather arrogantly _'Pink and frilly'_.

Pansy's eyes went wide as the clothes in the trunk flew out and started twisting themselves in the air. Pansy grabbed one of her once regular white shirts and gasped as it was now pink and full of ruffles. Pansy quickly turned her attention to the other clothes still twisting themselves in mid-air. All were now folding themselves neatly and shoved themselves back into Pansy's trunk which closed shut afterwards.

Pansy's menacing eyes then shot at Draco. Still with the shirt in hand she stubbed a finger at Draco and whipped out her wand pointing it at Draco's neck much like how Hermione Granger did back in their 3rd year.

"You moronic and idiotic little twit. You think it's funny turning my clothes to a color that I despise? Well then let's see if you'll be laughing when I tell Potter later that I know where you're going to be during the Holidays. I'll even tell him to bring all the people that have wanted to get their hands on you to come along with him." Pansy spat making Draco gulp. His expression was full of fear and regret as he shrieked rather highly when Pansy shoved her wand deeper into the skin of his neck.

"Fine, I'll change your clothes back to the way they were. Just don't tell Potter anything you know. I don't think you'll dare tell him anyway. After all you won't sell out your husband will you?" Draco said smiling as Pansy smirked and shoved her wand into his neck even further. Draco shrieked again this time higher than the last.

"Don't try me Draco. You don't know what I'm capable of." Pansy said smiling as Draco looked like he was about to burst into tears at any second. Pansy took her wand off his neck and gently nudged her head towards her trunk and opened it up signaling Draco to reverse the spell that he cast.

"Come on now Draco I'm growing impatient with you my love." Pansy said mocking him as he hissed and made faces at her.

"Oh will you shut up." Draco said rolling his eyes as Pansy stuck her tongue out at him and pushed him toward her trunk forcing him to change her clothes back to normal.

A/N: Well review you guys! Those who'll review get a cookie. nods


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: An Outsider Looking In**

* * *

Draco left not long after Pansy and his meeting. Pansy somehow convinced him that it wasn't safe to stay in Hogwarts for a long period of time. Harry and the 'Golden Trio' might find out that he was there and he was going to be in deep, deep shit.

Pansy was eating her lunch at the Great Hall like nothing had happened earlier that morning. But it was pretty obvious that something was up. She was grinning stupidly at the Gryffindor table looking at no one in particular and spilling her cereal all over the dark-stained table. Crabbe and Goyle stared at her for a bit before they both simultaneously waved their hands in front of her face. Pansy's gaze was still transfixed toward the other side of the room and this was when Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other stupidly.

"Pansy, are you alright? Get enough sleep last night?" Goyle asked concern in his voice as Millicent strode towards them smirking at Pansy's expression.

"That my friend is face of a person who has just seen her one true love." Millicent said imitating Pansy and grinning at Crabbe and Goyle, who still had stupid looks on their faces.

"Let me put that in moronic terms… Draco was here." Millicent said as Crabbe and Goyle's faces took a turn for the worse. They didn't only have stupid looks on their faces they now had stupid, confused and shocked looks on their faces which made them look like constipated monkeys.

"Okay, I give up!" Millicent said raising her arms up in defeat. Sometimes, no one could ever help those 2 understand.

"Pansy can we get going now? I mean you're not eating anyway. You can just continue your staring session at the library so I can get on with 'our' research work." Millicent irritably said tugging on Pansy's shirt gently snapping Pansy out of her gaze.

"Oh right, sure. Uh… wait a sec." She said grabbing a peace of French toast and standing up. Millicent's lips formed into a grin and she led Pansy out of the Great Hall where some students were chattering rather loudly.

Pansy walked lazily after Millicent as if she had better things to do, like stare out a window. She stopped in her tracks as she heard a familiar voice calling her name from behind her. 'Oh hell no.' Pansy said to herself gulping loudly.

"Parkinson, I need to have a word with you." Harry Potter's voice echoed as he jogged towards Pansy. His feet were making such a commotion that Filch began shouting obscenities from inside his office which was 3 classrooms down where Harry was running.

"What do you need from me Potter? Perhaps you want to send me to Azkaban too?" Pansy's words dripped with sarcasm. She remembered all to well that after the death of Dumbledore Harry took no expense on sending people to Azkaban. And not to mention who he had planned on sending to Azkaban.

"I know." Harry said plainly as he stood right in front of Pansy his eyes angry and his hands formed into fists at his sides. His hair was as messy as ever and there was sweat on his nose, probably from all that running.

"Know what you git? Come on hurry up I don't have all day I have to do some--" Harry cut her off. He came closer and repeated himself once again.

"I know… that Malfoy was here earlier. I saw him leave the grounds on a broom with his invisibility cloak." Harry said as Pansy's cheeks went pale. _'That stupid prat! He shouldn't have come at all.'_ Pansy's brain screamed.

"Where is he now Parkinson?" Harry asked his expression blank making him look even scarier. Pansy raised a brow at him and answered.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen Malfoy since you chased him off the school grounds right after Dumbledore died. Maybe you were just hallucinating. It wouldn't be the first time the boy who lived imagined things." Harry's face turned red and Pansy knew she was in trouble. She remained calm and didn't flinch. Potter couldn't get to her that easily.

"I'm going to find out whatever it is you're hiding Parkinson and if it's Draco Malfoy I promise you he won't be the only one getting what they deserve." Harry hissed his eyes menacing and his lips twisted into a scowl. This was the first time Pansy ever experienced seeing Harry Potter being angry. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"We'll just see then wouldn't we Potter? Whatever thing you're imagining these days it has certainly made you crazier than ever, threatening innocent students who are simply minding their own business." Pansy retorted raising her brows as Harry's brows furrowed and his teeth clenched. He took a step forward while Pansy didn't flinch. With their faces only inches apart Pansy could smell Harry's cinnamon smell. _'He smells nice.' _Pansy mentally slapped herself for thinking it and blinked a few times before Harry spoke.

"One of these days I'm going to force it out of you Parkinson, just you wait." Without another word Harry turned on his heel and left a very confused Pansy behind.

* * *

AN: Hello guys! Long time no see eh? Don't forget to review, comment or send me an email. It is always appreciated! 


End file.
